Moonflicker
by Cursed Divinity
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. Continuement of my long-lost story "Moonflicker Swiftswimmer". Much better than that! ; Please R&R!


Yup, I'm Moonflicker Swiftswimmer, I'm continuing my horrible fanfiction. ^__^ I started mah new account 'cause my old one wasn't working. -_-;; Anywho, here the better version! You'll need to read the first part of the story, "Moonflicker Swiftswimmer" to understand this. They're two short chapters, so it shouldn't be much. ^_^ I must say, I've much improved! *nodnod*  
  
::has just finished rereading her last two chapters:: Bleh...they're horrible!! ^__^ Well, I decided to come back and keep on with this story. Now, I know that Romsca killed Lask Frildur (sorry for the spoiler, guys ^^;;;; ), but that'll be explained later. ^.~ And I also know the Kikyo is an evil stupid kid from Inuyasha (^_^;;), but I like her name, means flower or something of the sort. So yeah, here goes nothin'!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall or Mossflower or anything of the sort, never said I did, never will. All other characters (Moonflicker, Semya, etc.) are copyrighted to moi and moi only. ;P  
  
A warning, this chapter and all forward will be rated PG-PG-13, and maybe once R, but probably not, I'll let you know ^_^;, for violence and sexual intercourse.  
  
Moonflicker Swiftswimmer  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Arg! Woodlands...yuck! I hate 'em! I hate trees, I hate flowers, I hate dirt, I hate everything! AAGH!!!!" Busha was tramping through Mossflower Wood with his army complaining about everything he saw when he got tangled in some vines hanging down from a tall tree. "Get 'em off me! Grrr, take that yer liddle snake!" exclaimed Busha as he fought viscously with the vines.  
  
A captain name Splittooth yelled orders his crew. "Help down yer ruler, you oafs! Get those vines off 'im!" His crew went quickly about obeying his order. Cap'n Splittooth had no lacking in the skill, and pleasure, of disciplining any who disobey.  
  
The fox ruler recovered quickly, acting as if nothing had happened. "Freebreeze! Get up 'ere!" exclaimed Busha. Freebreeze jogged up to his Lord.  
  
"Yes, Lord? What do you need?" Freebreeze asked.  
  
"From now on you will lead us. You know where this Redwall Abbey is, so you will show us the way there," ordered Busha. Freebreeze agreed and ran ahead.  
  
'Why, Firegaze? Why did you have to go and make me shoot you?' thought Freebreeze as he sniffed the air to find where he was headed, 'They would have killed you anyway, right? I mean, you said yourself that they were fierce beasts. I never expected that bloody badger to come get you. Oh, I'm so sorry, sister...'  
  
"Freebreeze!"  
  
"Yes, m'lord?" Freebreeze sighed and fell back to Busha.  
  
"You're sure you know where you are taking us? You seemed to be drifting off," Busha said, a false kindness showing in his eyes. Freebreeze was smarter than that.  
  
"Yes, I know. I was trying to scent the path. It should be a bit northeast of here," Freebreeze changed his position and began to tread towards the path. Freebreeze of the Waters and Firegaze of the Wind were a special band of mercenaries. They were born to a couple of young ferrets. These ferrets possessed magical powers and were legend to all mercenary bands. Their names, Lunarwind of the Stars and Shadowblaze of the Night, would forever live in the ancient legends of mercenaries. They say that some of their magical powers were passed on to their children, but Freebreeze and Firegaze never spoke of it amongst otherbeasts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on now, Firegaze, if you're going to stay here you have to do your part too." said Semya, trying to persuade Firegaze to help clean up after breakfast in Great Hall.  
  
"Fine, I will just so you'll me alone," grumbled Firegaze as she began scrubbing a big pot that was once filled with a wildberry flan. Semya smiled at the young ferret.  
  
"That's a good ferret. Now when you've fully healed you can help Friar Reed in the orchard!" she said. The statement was meant with a not- so-pleased snort and more mumbling from Firegaze. Semya chuckled and stepped outside to keep an eye on the Dibbuns. Gemblee scrambled up onto the Badgermum's head laughing as Flaybra and Geeblue chastised him.  
  
"Burr, 'tain't fair! We cain't cloimb opp thurr loik you kin, Gembee!" Geeblue exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Why don't ya come down 'ere for some brekkist, wot?" urged Flaybra.  
  
"We jus' came from brekkist, Flaybra! I'm not 'ungry!" shouted down Gemblee from the Badgermum's head.  
  
"Well, I am! Tucker is the best tucker you kin get, wot wot?" Flaybra called back. Suddenly she let loose an earsplitting laugh in which everybeast within earshot covered their ears to. "Wahoohoohahaha!!!"  
  
Semya bent down and picked up the young hare. "Well tan my hide, if'n that's not the Honorable Rosie's horrible cackle! Where's your mum?" she said to the young hair. Geeblue replied to this.  
  
"Hurr, thurr she be. Boi the pond gettin' a drink!" he said. Semya called over to her.  
  
"Hi, Sister Kikyo! Would you come over here for a moment, please!" she exclaimed. Kikyo waved back and started over to them.  
  
"What is it, Semya? Has my little Flaybra been making jolly good raffle, wot? That's not like her," said Kikyo as she neared them. Flaybra giggled and Semya shook her head.  
  
"Goodness no, Kikyo. Your little Flaybra has never caused much trouble. Except for this morning..." Semya eyed the Dibbuns, who wilted in her gaze. She sighed and went on, "But anyway, are you by any chance related to the Honorable Rosie?"  
  
Sister Kikyo's ears stood stock high at the mention of that name. "Why, yes I am, marm. She's my mother, Semya. What an honorable warrior...jolly loud cackler, though. I wasn't so lucky as to get it, though," chided Kikyo. Semya smiled and set Flaybra and Gemblee on the ground.  
  
"Well, it seems here that your little one has her famous laugh," she said. Kikyo's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She looked over at Flaybra, who thought this was a terrible thing and was on the verge of tears. Kikyo smiled and swooped up her daughter in her arms.  
  
"My little baby? It's a wonder," Kikyo said, "Well, young 'un, how 'bout some o' my famous Pearl Pudden, eh, wot?" Flaybra gasped.  
  
"Your famous, Mum?" she asked, amazed. Kikyo laughed and headed off to the kitchen.  
  
"Goodness, no. But let me tell you a story about your Grandmother.." Kikyo's voice was lost as she disappeared through the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, she seems to very happy that Flaybra has picked up her Grandmum's laugh, eh little ones?" Semya said, "Dibbuns? Where did you go?" Semya looked all around her, and then she saw something disappear behind the north wallgate. "DIBBUNS?!?!?!?! HELP!! SOMEONE HAS STOLEN OUR YOUNG ONES!!!!!!" Semya roared as she launched herself toward the gates.  
  
*evil cackle* CLIFFHANGER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! R&R and you'll find out what happens! ::cracks fingers:: 


End file.
